


Take Me To Your Cabin

by the_madhatter



Series: Legion One-Shots [4]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Requested, Smut, So much smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested:  Sweetheart <3 love your last fic! Can I ask a david haller/ reader in which she has the same problem as sydney (she cannot be touched) and so they get into a memory because there she can, and theey have an smut encounter and david can´t stop telling her how many time he was wanting and suffering for touching her and he cannot believe it and lot of fluff, love you <3





	Take Me To Your Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my tumblr. Hope you like it :) sorry for the inaccuracies and mistakes and such

Finally being free from schedules and rules and orderlies was something new and unreal.  You could have sworn you’d eaten about ten chocolate bars since you got out.  David looked at you with some disgust but you could see the slight twinkle of approval in his eyes as well.  “You know we’ve been here an hour and you’re already on your twelfth candy bar.  How have you not thrown up yet?”  He asked from the seat across from you in the common area of Summerland.  You gave him a shrug in acknowledgement before finishing the last bit of candy.

“It’s not like those stupid nurses would let me near sugar.”  After a pause you added, “and it’s my tenth thankyouverymuch” as you got up to discard the wrapper.  “They hated to see who I actually was, so the drugs along with a barely nutritional diet kept me compliant as shit.  And a compliant me is a less touchy me.  Not like I would touch anyone anyway, since that’s always a nightmare of a time.  But compliant me doesn’t threaten to touch anyone.”  You felt like you had been talking a million miles a minute, and by the look on David’s face you were close to it.  “I’ll stop.”  Your head fell when you said it as you sat back down in front of him. 

David made a move to reach across the table, to somehow reassure you but he quickly pulled his hand away hoping you wouldn’t notice the gesture.  You noticed the gesture…

“One of these days you’ll forget and we’ll be in one huge mess.”  You sighed, pulling yourself away so that you were completely on the chair, knees to your chest and arms wrapped around them so you wouldn’t risk touching him.  David shrunk back slightly, hurt by your movement but he understood.  You had explained to him before what would happen if the two of you touched; so he made sure no matter how bad he wanted to, he would keep his hands to himself. 

He simply just watched you, and only after a few minutes he spoke up.  “You have a stomach ache from eating so much chocolate.”  He stated and you just nodded.  He always seemed to just know things.  You assumed he was “gifted” like yourself but he was adamant he wasn’t.  But he had been told for years what he was experiencing was mental illness, so how could he accept that what he had been told all his life was wrong? 

You were in a different boat.  How could any doctor explain your gift?  When people touched you took pieces of them.  How could any doctor explain that your touch took years off of people’s lives?  You found out the hard way that prolonged contact ended horrifically.

So you sat in the chair across from David, arms wrapped around your knees, your stomach doing twists in protest for eating so much candy.  David watched you and you could see in his eyes how helpless he felt.  “I’ll be okay, it’ll pass.  It’s my own fault anyway.”  You reassured him, and he wasn’t buying it.  But he didn’t say a word about it.

Later that night the two of you were getting ready for bed, yet another new great feeling without all of the orderlies and rules.  “We could just stay up as long as we want, with the lights on as long as we want.”  You said, not really to David.  More out loud to yourself. 

“We could, but we’d be exhausted in the morning.”  He tried to reason with you. 

“But we’d be exhausted because we made ourselves exhausted.”  You tried to reason with him, but explaining your logic sometimes became too much for either of you to deal with.  With some reluctance you got ready for bed.  The two of you climbed into your respective bunks and you stared at the bed above you, unable to even shut your eyes.  “I can’t sleep.”  You whined. 

David let out a snort.  “You didn’t even try.” 

“Well, I know I can’t.  I just have that feeling.”  You shrugged.  “David, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?”  You asked after a short pause.  But David was silent.  The silence dragged on for a long time before he finally replied.

“Every day.”  He whispered, his voice sounded so small and so foreign to you.  Your heart hurt when he answered too, you hadn’t been expecting so much pain in his voice.  “Can I try something?”  He asked, when you failed to respond to him.  You shook your head yes, knowing he would know your answer. 

Moments later you were somewhere else.  It took you a second to gather yourself and you finally took a good look around to see you were home.  You spun in a quick circle, then your eyes landed on David.  “How?”  You asked, but your voice just came out as a squeak. 

“We aren’t really here.  We’re still in our beds, but I wanted to show you this.  Maybe it’s a place where we…”  He trailed off and you were so enthralled with the house you grew up with you hadn’t been fully listening to what he was trying to say.  You wondered how he had gotten the two of you there but you didn’t want to ask him. 

As you walked around the familiar rooms you noticed something out of place.  “I don’t remember a door being there.”  You mumbled, walking towards it.  You opened it with some hesitation, but when you saw what was beyond it, your jaw dropped.  “How?”  You asked, whipping your head around to David when the strange door led to a cozy cabin-like room.  He simply smiled at you.  You walked in, all hesitation from before was gone.  Stopping dead in the middle of the room you took in everything.  The smell of the lit fireplace, the sound of the woods outside, the sight of the room you only thought you’d see again in dreams before you now.  You could hear David come up behind you and before you could turn around you felt his hands wrap around your waist.

“No!”  You tried to pull away from his touch before you hurt him but you felt nothing but the warmth of his body next to yours.  ‘David?”  You asked, worried about what was happening and how he wasn’t dead yet.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to hold you, Y/N.”  You could hear the slight desperation in his voice and you couldn’t help but move closer to him.  His touch was so nice. 

“I forgot what this felt like.”  You confessed as he turned you around to face him.  “I didn’t think people could forget how physical contact felt, it’s not something I ever want to forget again.”  You mumbled into his neck after wrapping your arms around him. 

“You never will.”

You looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but happiness in them.  It had been a long time since either of you had felt the touch of someone who cared.  You wanted to savor it, not knowing when it would end and not trusting his word that it never would.  “How?”  You asked, but in return he gave you a furrowed eyebrow, not sure what you meant.  “How are you doing this?  How can we...”  You trailed off. 

“It’s a memory.  After working with Melanie, I figured I’d give it a try.”  He seemed to accept that he was gifted in the moment.  You knew there were still aspects of him he would always see himself as how the doctors had seen him though. 

“It’s beautiful, David.”  You breathed, not looking away from him when you said it.  You saw a blush creep up on his cheeks.  He was about to say something to you but you stopped him by pressing your lips to his, effectively shutting him up but not before he could let out a little gasp of surprise.  You lips moved with his as he pressed up against you with more force.  You opened your eyes to see his were shut, you took the opportunity to search for the bed and once you found it, with some reluctance, you broke the kiss.  “Come with me.”  You smiled, taking him by the hand and walking him over to the bed. 

You maneuvered yourself so that you were in front of him and his knees were hitting the edge of the mattress.  Pushing his shoulders lightly so that he was sitting, you straddle him and position yourself so that your knees are pressed into the mattress for some leverage.  You suddenly remember what you’re doing and you can feel your cheeks heat up.  “I’m sorry.”  You apologize but he places his hands on your hips and squeeze in response.

“For what?”  He’s unsure at first as to why you were shy all of a sudden, but after a moment he realizes and shakes his head.  “You don’t have to apologize for that.  I don’t care how many people you have or haven’t been with.  I just want you to enjoy this here.  Enjoy me because you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to feel you, Y/N.”  He took a short pause to think of what to say next before he continued.  “No words can describe how I feel about you.  Let me finally show you.”  He breathed, his face turning pink as he spoke.  His words were that of a Casanova but his body language was still David.  You couldn’t help but smile, but you were still speechless. 

So you kissed him again, this time with more fervor.  Your hips ground on him beneath you and you could feel his excitement growing.  He let out a small moan when your core moved just right.  David’s hands couldn’t move fast enough as they traveled over your body.  David broke the kiss, his hands went up to your chest, but then in a blink they were around the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head as his eyes locked with yours to see if it was okay.  You nodded slightly and lifted your arms up to help him.  Throwing your shirt off to the side, he tried to kiss you once more. 

“Fair’s fair, David.”  You smirked as you slipped his shirt off as well.  You ran your hands over his bare chest, taking in the sensation and remembering what every inch of him felt like.  David gripped your hips and pressed your body down against him with a little more force.  Both David and yourself started to get desperate.  You ground down on him with earnest now.  “You’re wearing too many clothes.”  You pulled your lips away, to mumble the words only to find your mouth latched to his neck.  He was quick to mend the situation, flipping you next to him on the bed and standing above you, his fingers found their way under the hem of your panties and pulled them off with some force. 

After he threw your garments across the room, he quickly tore off his.  The two of you just looked at each other for a moment.  “David?”  You rubbed his arms. 

“You’re beautiful.”  He breathed.  You sat up on your forearms so you were closer to him.  Some of your hair fell in front of your eyes as you did so, so David brushed it aside.  His hand lingered behind your ear.  Your eyes held nothing but lust, begging David just to touch you more and never stop.  He got the message, just knowing was what he was good at. 

Your lips locked once more, as his hard member poked at your folds.  You reached down, bringing his hand with yours and brushed his fingers against your entrance.  Rubbing that beautiful pearl of nerves he had you melting underneath him.  You were quivering below him.  He plunged two digits into you, stretching you, getting you ready for his throbbing cock. 

“I’m close.”  You whispered between his lips, then biting down on his bottom lip when he thrust his fingers deeper inside you.  He immediately pulled them out.  You in turn let out a frustrated huff.  He pulled his lips away and flashed you a sly grin, bring his fingers to his lips and popping them in his mouth.  An act that seemed out of character for David, but it made your core throb in anticipation. 

“Fuck me already.”  You sighed, pushing your hips against him.  David’s eyes shut at the sensation of you grinding your wetness on his hard cock.  He reached his hand back down between your thighs, gripped himself, stroking it twice before placing the tip at your entrance.  He hesitated so you took initiative and pushed yourself down on him.  You stilled when he filled you up, so that you could adjust to his girth.  This time your eyes were the ones to shut, your hands dug into his shoulder as he slowly thrust in and out of you.

“I never want this to end.”  He spoke, watching your perfect form beneath him, come undone to his touch.  “You feel so amazing Y/N.  You’re so beautiful.”  He continued, one hand propping him up and the other caressed your cheek.  His pace grew faster. 

You pushed on his chest and he stopped, with a worried look.  “Did I hurt you?”  He asked, pulling out of you completely. 

“No, no.”  You reassured him, as you sat up and pushed him down on his back in your place.  He looked relieved, as you settled over him.  Your hand found his cock right away and you pumped it a few times before you raised yourself and settled on top of him.  You stilled for a moment, adjusting to him once more before you started to move yourself.  His hand found your hips and he gripped them tight at you bounced.  You gripped his shoulders once more and started to kiss him fervently as you moved above him.  One of his hands left your waist and made its way between your legs.  You gasped when his fingers found your clit, and you tightened around him.  He continued his movement, and meeting your bounces with thrusts of his own, you could feel the pressuring building with every breath. 

His fingers expertly circled your clit and you stilled atop him, letting out a moan of ecstasy as you came around him with no warning.  He let you ride out your release, but when he grew impatient and flipped you back on your back, thrusting into you with earnest now.  You tightened around him once more, letting out a squeak when the sensations grew to be too much.  He continued to move, much faster now.  “Y/N.”  He breathed as he stilled, thrusting sporadically as his seed spilled inside you.  You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him to you, kissing his neck as he came.  When he was finished, he kissed your lips tenderly, then pulled himself out of you and laid next to you pulling you closer to him. 

You snuggled up close, making sure every inch of you was touching him.  You searched for his hand and intertwined your fingers with his.  “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Y/N.”  He whispered. 

“Me too, David.”  You craned your head over to place a kiss on his cheek.

The two of you lied there in each other’s arms for what could have been hours, or could have been minutes.  The pair of you were lost in each other’s touch and you never wanted to let go.  But before you could say anything more your eyes flew open and you were back in your bed, clothed, with David’s bunk too far away from you.  You shot up and out from under the covers and in seconds you were towering above David.  “Can we go back, please?”  You asked, locking eyes with him in hope he would.  But he just shook his head. 

“You know I would take you back in a heartbeat, and if it were up to me we’d never leave.”  He sounded exhausted and you realized it probably took more out of him than you initially thought.  You wanted to fall asleep next to him.  You wanted to get back into his arms.  You moved to go back to your bunk but he got up and walked with you.  You sat on the edge of your bed and he sat as close as he could get.  “We will go back.  I promise.”  He said making the move to grab your hand but stopping himself. 

You noticed it out of the corner of your eye and your heart sank, so you got an idea.  You pulled up you blanket and draped it over his then you griped his hand tight.  It wasn’t as good as skin on skin and you wished you could just hold him, but once you realized you weren’t hurting him you turned to him and smiled.  He looked at you with some surprise, but then his face fell and he pulled his hand away.  You jumped back with horror on your face.  “Did I hurt you?”  You asked, shaking. 

“No!”  He held up his hands but pulled them back.  “It just started to sting a little.  But you didn’t hurt me.”  He reassured you.  “Y/N I absolutely adore you, every bit of you.  Since day one.  So what if we can’t touch here.  We can elsewhere and that should count for something.”  David reassured you, then got up and had you lay down.  He pulled the blanket over you and blew you a kiss. 

“I love you, David.”  You whispered once he was back in his bunk.  You heard the faint sound of David’s voice from his bed but you couldn’t make out what he said.  But the room felt warmer and you drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
